One-Shot Collection
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: A collection of one-shots voted by you, the fans. Rating is expected to change.
1. Jim Attacks Francis for No Reason

Welcome to the one shot collection. This one shot collection is based on the characters in "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", and some others that I added. Here is how the one shot collection works:

1) Every Friday, there will be a new One shot chapter added to the collection (This one starts tonight)

2) Characters, plots, and others are voted by you guys (the readers)

3) Ratings of these one-shots vary (Tonight's is a M rated one-shot)

4) OC's not allowed , unless you already submitted one for "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"

5) Facebook, and fanfiction polls count

6) Do not worry- What ever happens in the one-shot collection, will not happen in "Francis and Snivy's Adventure" unless I tell you in the news feed (PM me if you want to be in on the news feed)

**7) I do not own anything!**

**Tonight's one-shot: **

**Jim, who is Francis's and Luna's dad, has just lost the Gamers Cup Pokemon Tournament. He wanted to win badly. Instead of shaking hands with the winner, Jenny, he decides to take out all of his frustration on Francis, his son, AKA, me from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"! **

Rating: M-

(Blood is expected)

(Knives and guns used)

**Here we go…**

Locations in ()

(Los Angeles, California, USA- Gamers Cup Finals)

The day was a nice day with sunshine in the low 70's. Jim, Francis's dad, is battling Jenny, the champion for the last 10 years. Jim wears red shorts with a black line on it. He also wears a plain red shirt, and red shoes. Jenny is wearing a blue shirt, with blue shorts, and red shoes. These two competitors are battling for the Gamers Cup Finals. The rules of this battle were the same as in "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", but there were no cards to give for a foul. The battle has begun.

"Here we go" Both Jim and Jenny said as they released their pokemon.

Jim uses Serperior, while Jenny uses Embor

"Its ladies first" the announcer said

"Embor, use Flamethrower" Jenny said

"Dodge that, Serperior" Jim said

Embor spawns a flame from his mouth, and aims for Serperior, and strikes Serperior. Serperior was not able to dodge on time.

Scoreboard

Embor: 1,000 LP

Serperior: 700 LP

(Francis's house- Luna's room)

Francis and Luna are watching the battle live on GAMERS SKY SPORTS 1 HD. Luna and Francis both know that if Francis's dad does not win, he will attack one of them. Luna already felt Jim's frustration. She decides to go back in time to that moment.

**Luna's Flashback**

Luna was watching Jim's battle against Jenny. (during this flashback, Jenny only won 3 in a row, and Francis barley saved Luna). Luna was hoping for Jim to win, but when she saw the final score, she knows that she won't be saved from the pain. 10 minutes of the battle, Jim comes home and does not look happy (at this time, Jim was Luna's dad only).

"Dad, are you ok?" Luna asked

"Do I look ok?" Jim asked in a frustrated tone

"No, but its only a" Luna said before being cut off

"Its not just a game!" Jim yelled as he ran to the kitchen, and picked up a knife.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Luna yelled

"Say goodnight!" Jim yelled as he threw the knife at Luna's leg.

Luna holds her leg in pain, but it was just the beginning.

(Skip 30 seconds)

30 seconds after the first attack on Luna, Luna's arms, and legs are bleeding, and she is barley conscious. Jim raised his knife and aims for Luna's neck. Luna raised both arms to protect her neck. She waited for the impact, but it never came. When she lowered her arms, she noticed another boy (Francis), who sticks out his right arm to save Luna from dying. Jim runs away from the area to avoid detection. The wound that Francis sustained is enough to make him fall unconscious, but Luna carried him to her room, and this was where the friendship of Luna and Francis started.

**Back to present time**

Luna was day dreaming about that painful day, but at least she has a friend. Then all of a sudden, the screen showed that Jim has lost, and now Luna braces herself for pain. Jim comes home 10 minutes after the battle was over, while dodging Jenny's handshake. Jim opens the house door, and starts his rage.

"You two, you better come here!" Jim yelled in a angry voice

"Here we go" Luna said

Jim then uses a rope to try to grab Luna, but Francis shoves Luna to save her. Francis is now trapped in the rope.

"You made me lose that game!" Jim yelled

"No, I did not!" Francis yelled

"You did!" Jim yelled while tightening the grip to weaken Francis

"No…I did...not!" Francis yelled in his weakening voice

"Liar!" Jim yelled

Luna tries to save Francis, but Jim pushed Luna into a cage, and locked her inside. Jim puts the key in a drawer.

"You will never get out of there!" Jim yelled as he slammed Francis to the floor

Francis tries to yell for help, but Jim uses Francis's shirt to cover he yell and try to knock Francis unconscious. Francis fights back with a punch. Jim then uses a knife to attack Francis on his right arm. Francis felt the pain, and blood coming out from his arm. Francis holds his injured arm with his left hand. Jim then uses a gun to deal more damage to Francis. Jim pulls the trigger, and strikes Francis's left arm. Francis now feels blood coming out from his arms, and he is felling defenseless. Francis tries to fight back, but Jim uses a knife to slash through Francis's neck. Francis falls to the floor, and is barley conscious, and can barley yell anything. Jim runs away, but he does not know that Francis is still alive.

"FRANCIS! NOOO!" Luna yelled

"Luna….im still here" Francis said in his weakened voice

"wow..you survived this attack" Luna said

"I need to get you…out" Francis said

Francis weakly goes to the drawer to get the key, and he unlocks the cage, but as soon as he unlocked the cage, Francis fainted from all the damage he has taken.

"Francis, you saved me…." Luna said as he carried the unconscious Francis to his new bed, a medical bed.

Other events: Jim was arrested and not to be allowed to be free.


	2. A Boy saves Luna

Welcome to one shot number 2. In this one, a grass type pokemon hates Luna for kindness. Luna was about to be poisoned, when she was saved by a certain boy. This is where the first kiss happens. Here we go, and I do not own anything.

**Los Angeles Area- 9 AM**

Luna is out on a walk to the market in the Los Angeles area. She is wearing a blue shirt, a pink headband, white shorts, white long socks, and blue shoes. She buys 2 dozen of eggs, and a love card. She is planning to kiss a certain boy at night. She goes out of the market after paying for the purchases. She goes back home , but she sees a pokemon with a poisonous bite. Luna tries to avoid the pokemon, but the pokemon sees Luna walking away, and follows her. The pokemon wraps around Luna's right leg. Luna tries to escape, but the pokemon by the name of Serperior uses Poison Fang on Luna's leg. Luna braces for the attack, but a boy extends his arm out to protect Luna. This boy yells out in pain. This boy happens to be Luna's boyfriend named Francis. Francis saves Luna from getting poisoned and fainting.

"FRANCIS NOOOO!" Luna yelled

**LA Medical Center- 8 PM**

Francis has revived from the attack that poisoned him.

"Where am I?" Francis asked

"You are at the medical center. Luna said that you saved her from being attacked, and fainting" Nurse Karla said

"Wow" Francis said

"Looks like someone needs to give ya a "I love you" note" Nurse Karla said

"Cool" Francis said while laughing

(Luna enters the room)

"Hi Francis" Luna said

"Hi girlfriend" Francis said

"Wow, that is sweet" Nurse Karla said

"I want to give you this as a thank you for saving me" Luna said as she handed the card to Francis

"Thanks Luna" Francis said as he read the note

_Dear Francis,_

_I love you so much. After what you just did to save me, I wanted to officially say that you are my boyfriend. You saw that I was in danger, you got in the way to save me. I know you fell unconscious, and I brought you here to the medical center, but you are the hero for saving me. Francis, can you be my boyfriend?_

_Sincerely, Luna_

Francis has just read the love note. He has decided to say an answer.

"Yes Luna. I want to be your boyfriend" Francis said

Luna kisses Francis for the very first time.


End file.
